The present invention generally relates to decorative patterns applied to surfaces. More particularly, the present invention relates to transfer patterns for use in transferring a design to the surface of an article of manufacture. Specifically, the present invention relates to a transfer pattern for use in transferring a design having a reflective material as a component thereof, and a decorative tire cover having a design transferred by the transfer pattern of the present invention.
The use of tire covers on spare automobile tires has become an increasing phenomena. This use has become especially expanded in light of a growth in the market of sport utility vehicles, which commonly have a spare tire attached to an external fixture on the back of the automobile. Automobile manufacturers and dealers often find it desirable to place a name or logo on such tire covers, so that it is visible to other consumers, and accordingly provides additional marketing value. Additionally, it may be desirable for other businesses to provide such logos on company cars, thereby to provide further advertising possibilities. Moreover, automobile owners and drivers often desire to display such logos or writing, as well as personalized or customized designs, wording or images signifying pride in the ownership of their vehicle. Further, such logos or writing on a rear spare tire cover may provide added visibility for a following driver in adverse weather or night-time conditions, thus improving the safety of a vehicle having such tire cover logos.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a tire cover having a design thereon, particularly one that is highly visible and distinctive, such as by the use of reflective or metallic appearing materials. However, in the past, such reflective materials have not been suitable for use with tire covers, which are commonly formed of flexible vinyl or similar material. In particular, such reflective or metallic appearing materials have not been suitably flexible or weather or abrasion resistant, such that they quickly peel and crack and thereby reduce the reflectivity or visibility of the design, as well as the aesthetic appearance thereof.
Additionally, prior attempts to provide highly visible designs on automobile tire covers have involved attaching a reflective strip of sign grade vinyl to the surface of the tire cover. However, these attempts have resulted in designs which can be easily removed from the surface by abrasion or failure in adhesion, and which are less appealing in visual aesthetic as well.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a tire cover having a design imprinted thereon which incorporates a reflective material. It would be further desirable to provide such a design that is flexible, durable and/or weather resistant and that retains its reflectivity well after periods of use. Additionally, it would be desirable to provide a transfer pattern and method for simply and efficiently applying such a design to a surface such as a tire cover. The present invention is directed to meeting these needs.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and useful tire cover having a highly visible design imprinted thereon.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tire cover having a design which incorporates a reflective material as a component thereof.
It is a further object to provide a transfer pattern for directly transferring to a surface a design having a reflective material as a component thereof.
It is yet another object to provide a method for forming a transfer pattern for use in creating a design having reflective qualities.
According to the present invention, then, an article of manufacture is provided having a reflective design thereon. The article of manufacture comprises a substrate having a display surface adapted to display the design, at least one adhesive material disposed on the display surface in a primary design pattern that has at least a first design portion and a second design portion, a first pigmented material arranged in a first design pattern that is congruent with the first design portion and that is adhered to the display surface by an adhesive material, and a second pigmented material arranged in a second design pattern that is congruent with the second design portion and that is adhered to the display surface by an adhesive material. The first pigmented material includes a plurality of glass particles that are operative to reflect light received from a light source. The second pigmented material may or may not include such glass particles.
The first pigmented material and second pigmented material may be colored different colors. Additionally, the first pigmented material and second pigmented material may respectively be adhered to the display surface by different adhesive materials. The first design portion may be contiguous with at least some of second design portion, or may not be contiguous with the second design portion.
The present invention additionally provides a tire cover adapted to extend over a tire that includes a tread surface, an annular sidewall surface and a wheel area. The tire cover comprises a cylindrical panel sized to extend circumferentially around the tire in confronting relation to the tread surface, a face panel joined to the cylindrical panel and sized to extend alongside the sidewall surface and across the wheel area, where the face panel has a display surface adapted to display the design. At least one adhesive material is disposed on the display surface, and a first pigmented material is arranged in a first design pattern and adhered to the display surface by an adhesive material. The first pigmented material includes a plurality of glass particles operative to reflect light received from a light source. The tire cover may include a second pigmented material arranged in a second design pattern and adhered to the display surface by an adhesive material.
The present invention further provides a method of manufacturing a tire cover adapted to extend over a tire, which comprises forming a material in the shape of a tire cover, and contacting the display surface with a transfer pattern thereby to transfer a design to a display surface of the tire cover.
The present invention also provides a transfer pattern for use in transferring a reflective design to a display surface, such as a vinyl tire cover surface. The transfer pattern comprises a substrate having a surface, a first pigmented material disposed on the surface, where the first pigmented material includes a plurality of glass particles operative to reflect light received from a light source, a second pigmented material overlaying at least a portion of the first pigmented material, and at least one adhesive material adhered to the first pigmented material and the second pigmented material in a primary design pattern that has at least a first design portion and a second design portion, wherein an adhesive material is adhered to the first pigmented material in a first design pattern that is congruent with the first design portion, and wherein an adhesive material is adhered to the second pigmented material in a second design pattern that is congruent with the second design portion. The present invention additionally provides a method of forming such a transfer pattern.